The Move
by redhairdream
Summary: After tragedy strikes the Pataki family they decide t move and make sme changes. but yoears later the move back proves to have risen much more changes than the now teenage Helga Pataki has ever thought to encounter, and thinks she may not have the heart to deal with. will she deal? or...move on. rated T possibly M later for situations, language and anything else offensive.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this doesnt have an exact plot line. It kind of a see where it goes kind of thing. I do know that this will probably more than one chapter, I wouldn't leave you hanging like that. Anyways R&R**

**Ps: I don't own the characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own personal gain...muhahahaha...**

The Movement Chapter 1

Things were much different for me back when I was nine. There had been a lot of things I didn't understand. But at the same time, there had been quite a few things I understood perfectly well. For example, my dad, he had been a bit of a dead beat, and showed a shitload of favoritism towards Olga, but I also understood that he had his moments where he cam through for me. And Miriam, I didn't understand why she was always so tired and kind of ditsy, but I did know that she could be an amazing person if she really tried. And then there is Olga, sweet and totally innocent. I never understood how she could be so oblivious to all the crap going on around her. But I did understand that it was mainly optimism, and though I would have never admitted it to anyone, I looked up to her. I still do for that matter. I could go on and on about things and people I didn't and still don't understand but I think it's time for me to explain how my life is currently. Honestly, my life has been a lot better lately, although the reason sucks. When I was about twelve Big Bob Pataki had had a heart attack. The doctors had told Miriam and I that it was stress from his job, which had been going down the drain. Miriam had also secretly believed that it had to do with her constant drinking, so when the doctor mentioned work and home based stress, she immediately, without hesitation told me that she was quitting drinkingand needed my help. Big Bob had died that same day, nearly destroying Olga and Miriam. Don't misunderstand, I was totally hurting too, but instead of crying I took it out on anyone who even glanced at me with a tiny bit of pity. It made me the biggest bully I the entire school, and I am ashamed to say that too.

These past five years, I had been working on my attitude and manors. Olga actually helped me with that, and after I got my true personality sorted out, Olga helped me too look like an actual girl. We got rid of the unibrow and the dumb pink dress. Don't worry i'm still fond of dresses, just not that ugly thing. Oh, and one more thing. Right after Bob died, Miriam didn't want to live in that house any longer, saying that the memories were making it hard to stay sober, so around my thirteenth birthday Miriam, Olga and I moved far away for four years. And now? We are moving back to Hillwood.

…...

"Helga, did you pack your lunch?" Miriam called from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, and grinned. Ever since she had gone sober she has been trying to catch up for the years she's missed out on my life, and sometimes I think she forgets that I'm now seventeen years old and not ten.

"No, Miriam, I have money for lunch. I gotta go or ill be late." Miriam rushed into the hallway where I was waiting and gave me a quick hug, avoiding me with her flower covered hands.

"Bye, honey have fun at school."

I slipped on my helmet and put a strap around my dress so it wouldn't fly up and locked my book bag in the compartment. As a sixteenth birthday Miriam and Olga had pitched together to get me a customized pink scooter with a book bag compartment, dress strap and a built in radio. I felt nerves rack through me as I got closer and closer to the high school. Would anybody recognize me? What would they think when they found out who I really was? I had been terrible to them for my entire life, and been a raging bitch for nearly a year. I mean I would understand if they didn't recognize me, considering how much I changed. My hair is cut short to my shoulders and I had bangs that hit my eyebrows. I still have a pink bow, although it is much modest size, and a paler shade of pink. I also had on a spaghetti strap yellow sundress with a modest neckline, and reached just above my knees, topped off with white strappy gladiator sandals

After finding a parking spot near the back I got my things together and took a deep breath. You can do this Helga old girl. You know these people. _Yeah but they don't know you. What if they think it's an act?_ I growled and told the snarky voice to shut its trap. Ok so maybe I haven't changed all that much.

Steeling myself, I made my way inside to the school and to the office. Getting my schedual was quite a bit quicker than I thought it would be, which wasn't entirely a good thing. Before long I found myself squeezing my way through the masses of a lot more students than I expected to find my locker. Seeing the locker Number 252 just across the way from me, I grinned in triumph and made my way across. That's when I heard the laughter. I knew that laugh anywhere. Phoebe had grown out her had quite long and had a very short yet feminine body. She work a blue sweater dress with a black belt and look black heeled boots. She was talking with Gerald, who had actually grown to be quite handsome," with a hint of scruff on his chin and a lot shorter hair. Neither of the had seen me yet, so I snuck up behind Phoebe and smiled shyly. "Hi, Pheebs."

Phoebe gasped, spun around and screamed. Both Gerald and I flinched. "Helga! Oh my, I can't believe it's you! And then Phoebe's expression went from pure joy to the deepest hurt. I felt like crying, that look made me so guilty. "How could you? How could you leave without a word? How could you ush me away like that? Do you know how worried i've been? I thought I had lost my best friend for good, Helga. Why?" My heart cracked.

"I am...so sorry Pheebs. I never meant to hurt you, or anyone for that matter," I said this to Gerald imploring him to understand. Surprisingly he smiled and nodded. Guess he understood more than I gave him credit for. "Phoebe," I begged. I would have gotten down on my knees if need be. " I needed the time for just Miriam and I. I am so sorry, please forgive me." I ignored the surprised look Gerald shot me. No doubt it was the idea that I was begging for forgiveness rather than being stubborn like he expected.

Phoebe teared a bit teared up a bit before she finally nodded her understanding. " I forgive you." I threw my arms around her and laughed.

"Thank you Pheebs. I knew you were my best friend for a reason." Phoebe blushed a bit.

"What is your first class?" I handed her my schedule. She squealed in delight and showed Gerald. He actually smiled, happy about something having to do with me, which was surprising. "You have first period with us, and every class has at least one person from the gang. Your so lucky."

Phoebe and Gerald walked with me to first period, pepping me up a bit, since most likely the teacher would introduce me to the class. This scared me a bit, putting myself on display for everyone to judge, which had never crossed my mind, that I would be presented to the class like a prized specimen or something.

Outside the classroom door I could hear chatter, and a few familiar voices registered. Rhonda for one, Sid, and Harold, although he sounded a lot less like a pig and more like an actual teenager. Phoebe gripped my hand for a second before lacing her fingers with Geralds, yo my utter surprise and total delight, and gently pulling him into the classroom. I took another deep breath before slowly pushing the door open and confronting the classroom. The chatter went silent, and I blushed a bit, knowing full well the attention was on me. I heard a couple whistles, and someones unmistakable muttering about the hot new girl. Geez they really didn't recognize me. Boy where they in for a whopper. The teacher was young though not too young. Maybe in her early forties. She had brown hair and a kind smile. She seemed slightly familiar, though I couldn't place her face.

The woman smiled. "well, hello Helga. It's very nice to see you again. How have you been these past few years?" Finally it hit me, and a big grin split across my face.

"Dr. Bliss?" I gave her a tight hug. "It's so good to see you! I've been god actually. Had a bit of a change in perspective."

"How so, if I might ask?"

"Well, after Bob died a finally realized how good I had it. It may not have been great but it was still better than some have." I then blushed deeply, realizing the class was watching in stunned silence. "I'll uh, talk to you in private another time." Dr. Bliss nodded a smile on her face.

"I think it's time to let the class get there time with you. Do you mind if they ask a few questions? We all completely understand if you don;t want to Helga." I thought about it, then nodded.

I faced the class, oddly calm after seeing Dr. Bliss again. The first question was from Harold, who actually looked really good, having lost quite a bit of weight and gained quite a bit of muscle. "Helga? As in Helga Pataki?" I nodded just as someone else shot off another question. It was Rhonda, who had let her hair grown out, and allowed herself a larger wardrobe.

"Why did you move? And why didn't you tell anyone?"

I dreaded this question most of all. Not that it was overly private of painful, just hard to admit. I mean I may have changed but I am still a tough as nails Pataki. "Um, I had to do it. I'm sure you all remember how bad I got the year I moved. A few nods and spoken confirmations made me flinch a little. I really had been a bitch. This was really hard for me to do, but I knew in my gut that I had to. They had to understand. "Miriam and I needed to get away from everything that made us who we were. Everything that made her drink and made me a bully. We needed each other and anyone else would have made the transition extremely hard." I glanced at Phoebe apologetically. She nodded. "as much as this pains me to admit...i am sorry for how I treated you all. And I hope you can forgive me." they stared at me in stunned silence. Harold was wide eyed, and Sid was grinning. Gerald had a proud look in his eyes, and Rhonda looked contemplative. It scared me to death. I know full well, that they could make my life a living hell if they chose.

Then Rhonda grinned. "Well, I know I forgive you. I mean look at you. That outfit is totally cute." Rhoda's comment was all it took to break the ice. Everyone knew that if Rhondaloyd could forgive me, then I must have truly changed. My hart rate slowed back down to a normal pace, and I was finally allowed to sit at my desk. The rest of the day went mostly easily.

I should have known the peace wouldn't last this long. As last period rolled around, it never registered in my mind that I hadn't seen the one person I had been dieing to catch a glimpse of. As I made my way to my last class, with Gerald with me, I saw the worst sight I could ever have laid eyes on. Standing against the wall, with the one girl I ever told other than Phoebe, with the one girl I never expected to betray me so deeply, someone who knew how I felt, and would always feel, was Arnold. Kissing Lila Sawyer. The dainty redhead I had trusted my secret to. Phoebe stiffened and Gerald cursed. But before he could pull me away, a strangled cry echoed down the hallway right before I sprinted into the nearest girls bathroom and collapsed over a toilet sobbing.

**So tell me whatcha think por favor? And tips? Mistakes I missed so on... do you like it..hate it? May I at least say that if you did not like it and wish me to know, please try mnot to make it sound rude... if you must I will find a way to delete it though I will not delete comments simply giving constructive criticisms which I could always use since I am simply an amatuer writer in hopes of becoming professional. R&R thanks peeps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: If you are very susceptible to what you read, or easily believe things even thouh they are not directed at you, then you may not wanna read the second have of this chapter. It is a very dark moment (don't worry the story isn't gonna be like that a lot). Otherwise, enjoy my masterpiece. **

The Move chapter 2

A pair of large hands held back my hair as I threw up. What I saw made me sick. Not in a 'that's revolting' sort of way but in a 'i'm broken and finished' sort of way. When I was nine I would have found a way to break them up, or to make them see that they don't belong together but over the years that ideal of mine has changed. I will never break somebody apart just for my own gain. They could be totally and completely happy with each other, and in all honesty, that all I could ask of the universe for Arnold. Thats all he deserves, is happiness. It just kills me that I am not the one providing it. "Why does it have to hurt so bad?"

"Because you love him, and he's with the one other person you trusted, even though you kind of hated her." Gerald replied. He took some toilet paper and began wiping off my mouth, being gentle and caring.

"Why are you helping me? Why are you being so nice? I only ever gave you a reason to the me."

Gerald laughed and fixed my bow, before pulling me over to the sinks and pulling out a pack of breath mints from his pocket and handing me one. "Because you've changed Helga. The whole school sees that. And besides, Phoebe has seen this side of you since he day you guys became friends. I was just too stubborn to see it. And right now, after...that, you need the both of us more than even and i'm not about to abandon you just because you used to make my life a living hell. Understand Pataki?"

I laughed a little. "Yeah. Thank you." I gave him a quick hug and was about to walk out of the bathroom before Gerald stopped me.

"A couple more things. You may want to fix your make up a bit, and there is something else. Arnold is in your last class."

I heard his las comment, but all I did was fix my makeup and give Gerald a small smile. "I'll be fine sooner or later Gerlad. As long as he is happy, i'll live."

Gerald watched me for a minute surprised by my statement. "You really have grown up, haven't you?"

ignoring what was most likely still down that hallway, I walked with Gerald and Phoebe down to their class, heard their well wishes and good lucks and slowly made my way to my own class. As I walked, I built up walls around my heart. I couldn't allow what was left of it to shatter into a million pieces, and if I was to move on with even a piece of it, I needed to steel myself for quite a while. I pushed open the door and slowly made my way t an empty desk. People waved and said hello as I passe them, they smiled and didn't see that anything had even been wrong which was the way I liked it. I still wasn't fond of people seeing me vulnerable. An then I head it. That voice I had been both dreading and anticipating ever since I got back to Hillwood. "Helga Pataki?"

Taking a deep breath I turned and faced him. He was so different and so much the same in so many ways. His hair had grown longer and fell past his shoulders instead of his old wild hair style, and he wore a blue undershirt and a red plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up halfway. He had also gotten very tall, and had gotten lean muscles. It nearly made my breathe hitch, but I managed to keep myself together "Hi, Arnold. It's good to see you again."

His eyes widened a bit, having expected me to snap at him, something like 'yeah whats it to ya football head?' I wasn't allowed to have a nickname like that for him though. Somehow it seemed to personal. "You look..great. Um, what happened to you? Why did you leave?" I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, which confused me. What did I do? My leaving could not have possibly hurt him. He was probably thinking about how horrible I was before I left, and his real question was why had I come back.

"I had to Arnold. I needed a change, both Miriam and I did. I needed to grow up and I couldn't do that here with all these memories and reminders of why I was the way I was. So Miraim and I left and did some growing up." With that, I sat down in the only desk available, behind Arnold and pulled out my pink notebook and began writing about everything that happened toay. Arnold tried to pull me aside after class, but I just slipped from his grip and walked out the front door with Rhonda and Eugene. I began strapping everything onto my scooter, and was about to leave when a hand stopped me.

I flinched. I knew exactly who it was. Turning around a plastered a smile on my face and greeted Arnold. "Hi."

He simply watched me. I let him. Finally his eyes found mine again. "You've changed. You didn't call me Football head. Why?"

I sighed. "Because i'm not in middle school anymore. I gotta go, Arnold. I promised Miriam I would help unpack the kitchen it's the last room in the house that needs unpacking."

"Let me help. It will get done faster." Why?why must he make this harder? It's not even been a day and my heart is already breaking. My walls just aren't as sturdy as they used to be. I wanted to say no but my mouth blurted an OK. But I regretted it almost instantly. He had walked here, so I had to give him a ride on my scooter. My tiny one person scooter. I climbed on and strapped down my dress and motioned for him to get on.

His legs settled next to mine, making my heart skip a beat, and his arms wound around my waist. The ride to my new home was a it tense but not nearly as bad as I would have thought it would be. I parked and led Arnold inside.

"Mom! I've brought home a friend. Said he wants to help. Don't know why though." I grinned and nudged Arnold with my him. Might I add that he had gotten much taller than me, so when I did that, I only hit the top of his legs. Yeah he's pretty tall.

"Oh that's wonderful." Miriam came from the kitchen and smiled. Arnold seemed a bit surprised that she looked like an actual mother. She wore American Eagle sweatpants, and a black tank top, her hair was pulled back and she had a kind but aware smile on her face. "Oh hello, Arnold. It's good to see you again. Would you like to go out to dinner with us after the kitchen is finished?" the day went surprisingly quick. We had fun, played around a little, and I am happy to say that I came to a conclusion during dinner. I may have lost him as a love, but I could at least have him as a friend. I was prepared to take what I could get, and be thankful for it.

…...

"So Helga, how was your day at school?"

I wasn't sure on how to answer that. "It wasn't bad actually. Everyone is actually pretty OK with me being back."

"And your surprised?" Miriam raised an eyebrow, grinning a bit.

"A little yeah. I mean I was so mean to them as a kid." I frowned at that.

"Well, don't be."

I raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Don't be mean? Well last time I checked Mom, I'm pretty nice nowadays."

Miriam stuck her tongue out, and slapped my butt. "you know what I meant don't be surprised Helga. You've changed. Get used to it. Well dear, i'm pooped and i'm gonna go to bed. Night.

"Night. Love you."

…...

I had a nightmare. It started off with a pretty normal day before Big Bob died. We were watching a wrestling match on tv, a live one that both of us got really into. Then Big Bob's face contorted into something ugly. A true demon. "You dumb little girl. You'll never make me proud. You'll never be as good as Olga. I should have had a boy. At least I could hope he one turn into them." He gestured to the tv, with a clawed hand. Deep down I knew this wasn't Big Bob, but closer to the surface, my chest constricted with shame. I knew Big Bob would never say something like that, because he never truly believed that. He told me himself ot long before he died that he only treated me the way he did, so I could learn to be out in the world on my own. I will be forever grateful for that, but at the moment wispers of agreement flowed through my mind. _He's right. You'll never be as good. Never be as talented. Never be as smart. Your nothing. Worth nothing. Just a waste of space._ I cried recognizing Arnolds voice even though he would never even think something so harsh. I cried as the scene changed, to the day Big Bob died. Miriam was standing in front of the docter, who had a look of utter sadness, like it was his father and husband dying, and not mine and Miriams. This time it was the doctors face that contorted.

"It's your fault your fathers dead little girl. Your mother as nothing but a tired drunk, and your sister is perfect. How is that stressful? Your the one who gets into fights, who gets sent home early for being a bully. Who doesn't think about anyone else." Then I watched as Miriam crumbled to the floor, unable to do anything. The doctor grinned at me then called out orders to the nurses and people around him. His face never left mine as he uttered the words, "You killed her too."

The scene changed and Arnold was standing in front of me. He had a sad look in his eyes, and he shook his head in disappointment. "I tried Helga. You know I did. But all you did was push me further away I don't know what to do with you, Helga. So i'm just gonna do what makes sense to me. I give up." He turned away from me and disappeared before I could beg him to stay. Tears streamed from my eyes as the scene shifted yet again. Phoebe stood in front of me now. Her eyes filled with anger.

"I was never your friend because I wanted to you know. It's not logical to be friends with a bully. You always bossed me around, but felt bad for you. I _pitied _you Helga Pataki."

That short sentence tore another piece of my heart. Subconsciously I was aware that this was a nightmare, but that didn't stop the pain. That didn't keep it from hurting so badly. And then I was standing in front of a mirror. Behind me stood all of my friends and family. Their hands were in fists positioned over their stomachs, and their faces were twisted with hate. "We blame you, Helga Pataki. It's time to pay for the hell you put us through." Then slowly they made a motion ith their fist. Bck and forth. Pain radiated from my stomach and doubled over agony. I looked down and saw blood streaming from multiple stab wounds inflicted by the knife in my hands. My body was folowing them. Every time they made the motion I stabbed myself again. And again. And again. It went on until I woke up screaming, feeling as if I had actually stabbed myself so many times.

I curled in a ball and sobbed. The door shot open and not a second later Miriam's arms wrapped around me and pulled me to her. "Oh, it's OK baby. Everything is OK. No one hates you, no one blames you for anything. Understand? I love you. Don't ever doubt that, and Bob loved you too." I rocked on her lap like a little child until my sobbing quieted. "I thought the nightmares had gone away honey."

"I thought so too. I guess they didn't wanna stay gone forever." I climbed off her lap and wiped at my bloodshot eyes. "I gotta get ready for school."

**Before you go all phycologist on me, I am not depressed or having any issues. I just have a creative mind. So now that that is settled, please tell me what you think. R&R and all that jazz. Thanks:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK I have to take care of a couple things before you move on to my lovely story. A guest mentioned my other story, "sexual tensions" no I am NOT giving it up, I am just trying to push through a serious writers block with that story, like a load of people have pointed out, it has a lot of potential and I intend to follow through and finish the story. And second yes I ship Arnold and Helga, so yes this will be a AxH story:) don't count on the fact that my stories will be anything else... other than that...enjoy:) and P.s I am going to focus a lot more on college the next few weeks, so if my updates become a little slow don't fret. I am still updating...just doing the dreaded homework to bring my grade from a c to a b+ or an A. and yes Mr or Mrs. LovelyEverywhere, it was Helga who cried, sorry bout the confusion:)**

"The Move chapter 3

I decided on a pink Indian print shirt and American eagle cut offs and flip flops. It was a tad lazy I know, but I wasn't exactly in the mood to p;ay dress up this morning. Thankfully, my eyes were no longer bloodshot, and it looked like I had a normal night of sleep. I grabbed a bagel and cream cheese for breakfast and said goodbye to Miriam. She shot me worried looks through out the morning, so I left early, hoping to get away from those looks.

I parked my scooter in the same spot as yesterday, and trudged my way inside. I was so out of it as I put my books in my locker, I never noticed Gerald approaching me. He placed a hand on my back, scaring me so bad, I swung around a nearly socked him in the face.

"Woah! What's wrong Pataki?"

I winced. "Sorry, Gerald. I just didn't sleep very well."

He left it at that, aware that I didn't wanna talk about it. Through out the day, even Arnold, my dense angel could tell that something was wrong. Then again he was always attuned to how I felt, and always knew when something was wrong so maybe it shouldn't be a surprise.

"Helga will you please tell me whats wrong? You seem off today." he had been asking me all day today, finding me in the halls, even skipping out on lunch with Lila to sit with me at lunch. But that was when he really dug under my protective wall. He didn't say anything about my behavior. Just sat with me, perfectly aware that that was all I needed from him at the moment, that I just needed him here, proving my nightmare just that. A nightmare. So that's why, at the en of the day my walls crumbled and I started to cry again. Luckily we were in the parking lot by my scooter so no one really saw anything. I broke down and told him every detail of my dream, confiding in him, revealing all of my faults and all of my fears. Long into the future I don't think i'll ever understand why I told him everything, just on my second day back in Hillwood. Maybe it's because despite the distance, I have always loved him. I don't know, and I don't think I ever will.

Arnold stared at me, stunned for a millisecond, before pulling me into a fierce hug. I stiffened n surprise. "Helga, why would you _ever _think _any_ of that?" I noticed once again how tall he really was. It was odd to me.

I hid my face in his chest in shame. I took a deep breath and slowly building my walls back up. "It's OK Arnold. I gotta go, and you need to find Lila. She's probably missing you right now." it took everything in me not to sneer on Lilas name, even though I truly didn't hate her. I honestly couldn't blame her for moving in on him, I mean he was a total catch. Sweet, smart, caring, and yeah a bit oblivious sometimes.

Before he could object I climbed onto my scooter, not bothering with my helmet, and drove home. I know I wasn't being fair, but I could only push myself so far in just two days.

…...

"How was school dear?" Miriam called from the kitchen. She was preparing dinner early, having something special planned, though there wasn't any particular reason for it.

"Uneventful." I lied. Arnold had put a crack in the wall I had to keep rebuilding, and somehow every time I rebuilt my protective wall, there seemed to be something wrong, something allowing it to fall a little easier than the time before. If I wasn't careful then I would end up spilling the beans to Arnold, ruining the comfortable friendship we had, and ruining his happiness with the lovely little Lila.

Miriam scowled like she knew I was lying, but thankfully she didn't push it any further than that. "well, how about you come help me with dinner. She cleared her throat, a little later, catching my attention. "I,uh, forgot to mention, I invited your little friend for dinner again. He should be here in about ten minutes. He also said he had some type of project you two were working on, so I told him to stay the night in the guest bedroom." she rushed around the kitchen, hiding her face from me. I knew sh wasn't afraid that I would hit her, her Arnold and Phoebe were the only ones I wouldn't dream of hitting. But somehow before we moved, she found out how in love I was with Arnold.

I coughed and sputtered, as if the very air was rebelling and trying to come up and attack Miriam. " Miriam! Why would you do that!?"

Surprising me even further, Miriam turned around, a determined look in her eyes and her arms crossed. "Because, Helga, it's the least I owe you. You were so strong after we moved. You burdened so much for me and yourself, trying to hold the weight of growing up, and the weight of your alcoholic mother trying to go sober. Believe me going sober was hard as hell, "My eyes widened. She never curses. "But I will always believe that you had so much more responsibility than any other teen should have burdened, and I think it's time for someone else to take care of you in return. Besides, i'm not stupid, I know exactly why that boy is willing to come over." She waggled her ye brows at me.

I laughed and hugged her. "Don't be delusional Miriam, he has a girlfriend. The project he mentioned is probably about my dream." I frowned and pouted like a little girl, in too much of a happy mood to truly be annoyed. "It took that boy all of one school day to yank it out of me." Just then the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath and smiled slightly. "here goes nothin'"

I swung open the door and leaned against it with my arms crossed. I had changed earlier into something a little more comfortable, a pair of short pink sophie shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top. Apparently Arnold Noticed almost immediately, telling by the blush that lighted his face. "Hi, Helga. Mrs. Pataki invited me over. I hope you don't mind."

I smiled and let him in. "You can leave you book bag in the foyer. Miriam Knows why your really here. About my dream I'm assuming? I had a feeling after I told you that you couldn't help but want to help me through my issues."

He blushed even more, and frowned. "I'm sorry Helga, but I can't let you go around having dreams like that. It scares me to death." His voice had gone low, a sad and truly frightened note in his voice and eyes, that in all honesty touched my heart a whole hellova lot. I suddenly felt the overpowering need to console him. Diving in without a second thought, I kissed his cheek and blushed at my forwardness.

"It's OK, hairboy. Miriam and I kind of had a quick talk. It's about time I accept peoples help, no matter how hard it is to do." It surprised me, how easily it was to say this to him. Maybe it was the fact that other than Miriam and Phoebe, I knew deep in my heart, that I could trust him to, at the very least, give his all in helping me. I had to be thankful for that.

He stared at me stunned. Trust me, I was just as stunned. I cleared my throat and led him into the kitchen. When I told myself I was only going to be friends with him, I meant it. But I never anticipated that I would get the courage to actually kiss him, be it on is cheek but still!

Dinner was wonderfull of course, Miriam having actually turned out to be a good cook once she got better. I led Arnold upstairs to my room, nervous, thinking about whether my room was clean or not. It wasn't too bad, but I proceeded to walk around the room and pick things up. Arnold sat on my bed, the sight making my heart flutter, taking in his surroundings. I had put of multicolored Christmas lights around the ceiling, and hung a few posters up. There was a picture of Phoebe and I tacked up on the wall of when we were both about ten. Phoebe was grinning, and I had my tongue stuck out. There was another one of when we were nine, I had an annoyed look on my face, and Phoebe was ginning at me like she was saying, 'smile Helga you now you want to.' I had an easel in the corner by my closet door, and the beginnings of a water color painting. I was immensely glad he couldn't tell what it was yet. More Photos covered my walls of pictures I had taken with an old fashion camera I found at a garage sale and fixed up. There was a few sunsets, pictures of flowers, trees, that looked seemingly black, with the light of the sunset behind it.

"These Photos are beautiful Helga. You took them yourself?" I nodded, blushing deeply. I had completely forgotten about those. I would have taken the, down if i'd had any chance. "I knew you were a writer, but I didn't know you painted, and do photography also. You're amazingly talented." he approached the picture of the tree and studied it. "I think this one is my favorite. Is there any chance you can make a copy of this for me?" my blush deepened. That one was my favorite also. It was something deep to me. When I look at it I always see natural beauty. A beauty that nature created and man didn't modify to their expectations. It stood uncaring of whether the world approved or not, standing tall and proud and always growing.

Arnold turned around a grinned at me, like he'd made a discovery. I realized then, that I had spoken out loud to myself like a loon. If my cheeks darkened any more i'd turn red permanently. "Sorry, I didn't even know I was talking. I was just thinking to myself. Please ignore all that." I frowned. I was babbling a little, nervous. Why was I so nervous anyways? It's not like we were ever going to do anything but talk.

"Helga, your more talented than you give yourself credit for."

I frowned. "Snapping Pictures doesn't take talent, hairboy." I didn't say it in a mean way, just a matter of fact way. It really wasn't hard. Press the button and ta-da..picture.

Arnold frowned, then walked to my dresser, picked up the old camera I used and snapped a picture of me. I stared at him confused. After he printed out the picture (how he figured out how to print it out that fast was beyond me) he came over to me and showed me. It was of me. I was standing as I am now, my head tilted in confusion, my blonde hair hitting my shoulders. "The taking of the picture? Pressing the button? That's not talent. That not beauty." He held up the picture again, for me to see. "That? The picture it's self? The way the light hit, the confused look, your hair...capturing that, is talent. That's beauty. Natural beauty, a lot like your tree." He just smiled and tucked the picture nto his pocket. "Now about your dream. Time to do some digging don't you think?"

Boy had he gotten bold.

**So so so how did you like it? You guys are lucky I posted this early lol, class was canceled today cuz my teacher was sick. So anyways not much else to say R&R, constructive criticisms always welcome:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry you guys for th wait. I was swamped with school, had two essays t type, and a boatload of hw along with crapload of hours at work. Anyways just know im not giving up, just got really busy. So read and I hope you can enjoy.**

The Move chapter 4

"So are you really staying the night? What is Lila gonna say about that?" I had already shown Arnold to the guest room, after he grabbed his book bag. Apparently he was since he packed pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. A thought struck me suddenly. "Wait, how did you know I could write?"

Arnold grinned at me, his eyes twinkling. "Are you sure you wanna know? Might be a bit embarrassing for you." I raised an eyebrow, truly curious but he stayed quiet. I grew restless

"Criminy! Just spill already!"

Arnold grinned and patted the bed next to him. I sat nervously aware that we were both sitting on a big...soft..bed. I shook my head blushing. Criminy, that's enough blushing for tonight. "Well, for one, whenever Mr. Simmons read those anonymous poems, you always got nervous and would duck down in your seat."

"Really? That's all?"

"Ah, well, not quite. You see this is something you seem t have forgotten." I frowned and thought back. What could I have possibly forgotten?

I shook my head. "I give up. What are you talking about?"

"Well, we were nine. Actually I think we were ten. I'm not really sure. The Neighborhood was in quite a bit of trouble. FT_i_ was trying to take the neighborhood, an if I remember right _someone _felt it necessary to help Gerald and I in saving it." My cheeks turned bright red, but before I could jump up and make my escape Arnold got up and blocked the doorway, leaning against the door frame. "What did we call her? Ah I remember. Deep voice. I also remember the top of the building. Finally finding out who exactly Deep voice was. What was her name again? Grelda? Maybe it was...Tammy. No that doesn't sound right. Helga. That's it. She trusted me with her deepest secret. Among a few other things, one of them being that she wrote plenty of poems. Well, I think i'm pretty wiped out. It's getting late and we have to get up early for school." I shot for the doorway, stopping when he called my name. "And Helga? About Lila? She's sweet, but a tad bit boring, and we have been drifting a part for quite a while. We broke up yesterday. Well, goodnight Helga. Try not to have any nightmares OK?" This last comment was said seriously.

I nodded and left for my room just across the hall. What was up with that boy? He used to be totally oblivious, and only 'one bold dude' once in a while. I slipped into my pajamas and fell asleep.

…...

I soon wished I was awake. I was having the same dream again, except somehow, it seemed ten times worse. There was so many more people this time, people i've only seen in the hallway. They blamed me for their family issues, the forced me stab myself, again and again.

"It;s your fault."

"You bullied us all."

"You are a real bitch, Helga." I cried and tried to run but something Held me back.

"Helga! Helga it's not real!" Of course it was! They hate me. I was so terrible to everyone. I pushed everyone away. Big Bob died because of me... "Helga wake up, please!" My eyes snapped open. Everything was blurry but only a for a second. Arnold had wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry I waked you. You can go back to bed." I pulled the blankets back around me that I had managed to kick off, and turned over.

"Helga." I ignored him. "Helga look at me, please." He laid his hand on my shoulder. I rolled over and looked at him tiredly.

"What time is it, Arnold?"

He glanced at the clock. "It's three in the morning Helga. You know what? Scoot over. I guess it's a good thing you have a queen size size bed." I blushed deeply.

"Helga, I want you to get some sleep." He squeezed in next to me forcing me to scoot over.

"I think you may have gotten a bit way too bold hairboy." I curled up and instantly fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

…...

I woke up, fully rested and in a great mood. And then I realized why. An arm was draped over my stomach, holding me firmly against a very firm and very warm body. "Oh...my...God." I tried to shift away from him but his hold tightened. He shifted so that I was fully against him from shoulder to foot, and I felt something against my backside that made me gasp, and jump out of bed, my cheeks flaming.

Arnold jumped up. "Helga! Are you OK? What happened?"

I blushed and grabbed my towel, needing a cold shower. How could the fact that he snuck in my room in the middle of the night not register with him!? Maybe he was dense..."Consult with your, uh, second head, and maybe you'll figure it out." I raced out f my room and into the bathroom. This couldn't possibly get any worse.

Later on, Arnold came out, dressed and ready, his book bag over his shoulder. He grabbed the bagel Miriam handed him, and after I grabbed mine, I gave him a ride to school, quiet and tense. I wish him a good day a went off to find Phoebe.

…...

Arnolds POV (wont happen often)

I cannot believe that happened. After Helga left to take a shower it took me a minute to realize what she could possibly be talking about. Second head? What? I'm pretty sure i'm not an alien. And then I noticed. I probably freaked her out, and ran her off. It'll be a miracle if she ever talks to me again. God I was being so stupid. I just didn't want to hear her screaming and crying anymore. It broke my heart to hear such sounds coming from her. I sighed. Nothing left but to move forward. I was done loving her from afar.

…...

"Oh my."

"That's my boy!"

Phoebe gasped and giggled. "Gerald, she's obviously traumatized. Don't make it worse."

"I can't help it!" Gerald then laughed really hard and really loud. I frowned.

"Gerald, just because I got sweet as sugar, doesn't mean I'm not still Helga G. Pataki." He snapped his mouth shut. "That's what I thought."

When I said this couldn't get worse than it already was,who I might add, I never blamed for taking Arnold away from me, came up to me eyes puffy and angry. Oh well, I had actually hoped we could be acquaintances at least. "I hope your oh so happy with yourself."

I raised an eyebrow momentarily confused. "what are you talking about?"

"Arnold broke up with me. And it's your fault." OK I know I changed, and got a bit nicer but this made me laugh.

"Are you kidding? I didn't do anything to him, or tell him anything. He must have done it on his own. You forget, i've only been back a few days. So how could I possibly be at fault here?"

She turned beat red and her lips thinned into a tight line. "It had to be your fault. Why else would he break up with _me_?"

Are you serious right now? "Seriously? You need to get off your high horse princess." I shook my head and made my way to class. Thankfully I had a few friendly faces in this class, Rhonda and Nadine. I don't know what I would do without the gossip queen and her side kick. Well i'd talk to Phoebe, but you get my point.

"Well hello, little miss sunshine."

"Hey Rhonda." I plopped down into the seat next to her a sihed.

"So a little birdie told me about what happened with Lila."

"Seriously? That was like five seconds ago. Who told you?" Nadine grinned from ear to ear and gave a proud wave. I laughed. "Of course. I should have known."

"Duh." So, most annoyingly, that's how the rest of the day went. I either got nasty glares, or understanding glances,with the occasional confused glance thrown in. I agreed with that group. The confused ones. I mean, what could I have possibly done? I'm no one special. Just Helga G. Pataki. She's the perfect Lila Sawyer.

"I don't understand whats got her panties in a twist. I didn't do anything to the girl. I didn't even hate her!" Rhonda raised an eyebrow and stared at me for a second.

"Your kidding right? I mean I know your blonde and all but you've always been observant." What? What was princess going on about? "Oh god gracious. He likes you more than he likes her."

I blushed deeply. "Not possible. Besides I haven't been here for long, and i'm Helga Pataki. Whats there to like?" I was telling the truth too. I was a major bully before, and then I up and moved without telling a word. Not even to my best friend, who should have been told.

"Well, I think there is plenty to like, and think about it. He broke up with her. Days after you get here." I groaned. She had a point.

"Criminy. It really is my fault." I let my head drop and the conversation ended there. Was he afraid i'd do something? That i'd sabotage it? Oh criminy. I couldn't do something like that to him. I couldn't hurt him like that. I loved him too much. To ruin him like that, if he was happy? I had to talk to him.

…...

My stomach turned in knots. School had just ended for the day and I had yet to see Arnold after he stopped at his locker. I had told him not long ago that I needed to talk to him. I think he knew I was nervous because worry lines creased his brow, lines I wanted to smooth out .

What happened to me? What made me such a wimp? Nervous? "Helga?"

I jumped. Arnold stood next to me, fidgeting nervously.

"Do you wanna go to my place?"

"Um,no that's ok. This wont take long." Arnold slipped on the scooter behind me and we made our way home. I didn't wait for Miriam, just shouted that i'd be upstairs and sat on my bed.

"Helga? What's wrong? Are you OK? Did something happen?"

I laughed without humor. "You could say that." He stayed silent, waiting. "Arnold...If your afraid that im going to...do something.. to you and Lila like before, then you don't have to worry. I'm not gonna keep you from being happy. I know I have before and that was inhumane of me, and I'm sorry for that. But i'm not gonna do it. You didn't have to break up with Lila out of fear." I heaved a deep sigh, glad to have gotten that off my chest.

He stayed silent, watching me. Studying me, slight confusion lighting his features. "Helga, what... makes you think I'm afraid your gonna ruin my love life?" I flinched a bit at the phrase. Of course, I knew he loved Lila. Who wouldn't?

"You broke up with her right after I got here. Why else would you break up with a girl like Lila? She's perfect for you."

Arnold smiled a little "Yeah, she's perfect." ouch. "But that's why I broke up with her. She's perfect, and yes I love her, but i'm not in love with her. She's too perfect. She doesn't have any faults. She doesn't like things I don't like. I can't have deep conversations with her. She's nice ans sweet and all, but that's all there is to her. And frankly, it's very boring. So it's not your fault. At least not the way you think it is." He sat on my bed across from me, cross legged.

Hold up. Not my fault _the way I think it is?_ What is that supposed to mean?

"Well Helga. I broke up with Lila, because of you. I want to get to know you. Your exciting, you like odd things, your talented and we have already had one deep conversation. You are intriguing and you already top Lila. It sounds mean but it's true. I like you a lot." He reached over and gripped my hand tightly in his. My hand, along with the rest of my body was trembling. Oh my word... "I want to see where it goes. Where it can go..."

**I hope you liked it so far. I am not done, so dont worry. As always R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took a little while my aunt was in town and I was reluctant to miss out on her time. She lives in washington so I dont get to see her often. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. As always R&R. I looovvvve reviews btw**

The move chapter 5

I didn't know what to do, or how to proceed. How am I supposed to follow up a statement like that? Arnold, the beautiful love of my life, wants to see where our relationship will go. With me! At that thought, I did the only thing that made sense. I fainted.

…...

And immediately wished I hadn't. The dream that followed was not like my other nightmares. I stood in an empty field of grass, that stretched endlessly for miles in every direction. It would have been a very peaceful place had I not known that this was a nightmare. Suddenly Lila popped out of nowhere. She had a serene yet confident smile on her face. She had her hair soothed down her back in waves, and wore a simple green dress like she wore in the fourth grade. "Lila? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Helga. You know the truth right? I don't have to tell you do I? That would be ever so hard for me." I could hear the falseness in her voice but I was utterly confused.

"Truth about what?"

"Oh dear. I guess I do. Well, Helga, you see. The truth is, that Arnold doesn't truly like you. How could he? All this peppy stuff your trying to pull off is fake and you know it. Your a bitter human being, you hate everybody, and you only think of yourself. Your only putting up a front and he knows it." Her voice got deeper and more menacing as she spoke. I shook, tears streamed down my cheeks. I knew she was lying but I couldn't help but be hurt by her words. "He only pities you. Want's to make you feel better. Wants to get rid of all those negative emotions he knows you feel all the time. In all honesty, I feel bad for _him_ not you. He has to put up with you."

Before she could continue, everything began to fade. And suddenly I was yanked up and enveloped in strong arms. I heard slight muttering and tried to pull away. "Why do you have to faint? Do you know how freaked out I get when you do that?"

I frowned. "Criminy, football head, it's not like I can control it."

I looked up and turned beat red when I noticed how we were sitting. He had his legs under himself, and had me pulled up into his lap. My supported my back with one arm and had the other wrapped around my shoulders. His hair flopped just a little, and the fear in his eyes was dimming slowly, to be replaced by some emotion I wasn't sure I wanted to identify. And then Arnold grinned. No an 'I'm relieved you didn't stay fainted' grin, but a calculating grin. A grin that said 'hmmm. I've got you right where I want you' like an evil villain.

I cleared my throat. "Um, since we covered everything, I think you should go ahead and go home." it sounded a little rude, but I couldn't think of any other way to get myself out of this situation. He simply shook his head.

"I actually think I'm gonna stay like this for a while. I'm very comfortable, you know."

"What?"

He put a thoughtful look on his face, and the grinned. Shifting me, he leaned back so that he sat on the floor against the bed and before I knew it, he forced me to straddle him. I sucked in a sharp breath, and tried to pull away. Not that I didn't like this position _very_ much, but I've never been in this position before now, and I was losing my mind to nerves. It also didn't help that Lila's voice kept popping into my head and muttering _pity_ nonstop. It was actually very annoying. "Now aren't you a little more comfortable Helga?"

"Um, yeah, but it's a little..." How was I supposed to say this? I stayed quiet instead.

"It's a little...what, Helga?" I blushed deeply, but didn't reply. "Close?" I nodded, hiding my face in his shoulder. "Why are you so nervous Helga? We aren't doing anything we both don't want to do. And i'm not gonna force you to do anything _you_ don't want to do." That's what he was worried about?

I sat back, eyes wide in surprise. "You think that's what I'm nervous about? That you'd force me into something? You could never do that. To anyone." He smiled.

"I know Helga, I just get worried is all." I raised an eyebrow. "Well now that we have that covered, I want to try something. A little game I heard of a while ago. I want you to tell me when you begin getting uncomfortable." He thought for a minute. "Actually scratch that. I want you to tel me when you start to not like what I'm doing. Deal?" Oh my word. My breath hitched, and my brain tried to process what exactly he was doing. When had he become so bold? So forward and brave? It was kinda hot, I have to say. With a deep shuttering breath, I nodded.

His grin broadened if that was even possible. "I want you t trust me ok?" I nodded again, a bit confused his time. " Stand up. Now lay face down on the bed." I did so, my heart beating a mile a minute. What was this boy doing? Then I felt pressure on my back, like he was sitting on me.

"Arnold! What are you doing?" I tired to get up but he placed a hand between my shoulder blades gently.

"I asked you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

I sighed. "Of course I do."

"Then relax." To my surprise he simply started to massage my shoulders, working in from right at my neck, down to the slope near my arm. His hands worked the muscles loose, and forced my shoulders to relax, something I hadn't noticed I needed. A groan slipped passed my lips, and I blushed. "Helga, we've all seen how tense you've been since you got here. I can't understand why, at least not right now, but the best I can do for now is to help you relax. I also texted Gerald and he's on his way. I want you two to talk, ok?"

I frowned confused. "Why Gerald?"

His hands made his way down my back, working between my shoulder blades, momentarily distracting me. I let my head sink into the pillow and closed my eyes. "Because, he's not all that close to you. I figured having someone not so close to you as Phoebe or I, tell you the truth, you'd finally believe it."

I guess the logic made sense, but that didn't mean that I had to admit it. I frowned. " I doubt that will work, but when will he be here?"

A throat cleared. "Well, I know I was invited and all, but I'm thinking that I should just leave and give you too love birds some time..." I glanced over as my face turned cherry red.

"Arnold get off."

"Why?" What!?

"Because I said! Get off."

"But your comfortable." He wiggled a bit.

I stifled a gasp, my face was burning. "Arnold your sitting on my butt. Get off please. I appreciate the massage, but Get. Off." Gerald stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame, stifling laughter. He wasn't doing so well. As soon as Arnold got up, and helped me up I turned to Gerald and crossed my Arms. His laughter died almost instantly, though a sparkle stayed in his eyes.

"So Helga. Did you enjoy Arnolds...ministrations?"

"Gerald..."

He laughed, then his grin died. "Arnold, man, do you mind giving us a few minutes?" Before Arnold left the room, he turned to me a hopeful smile on his face.

"You'll listen to him right?" I nodded, though I wasn't sure it would be that easy. I wouldn't be having nightmares if it was.

He left leaving me alone with Gerald. "A little birdie told me that you still need convincing. Tell me. Why do you have nightmares?" Gerald sat next me on the bed and pulled me to him. I was a bit surprised as Gerald and I, though friends, weren't all that close. Then to make it worse, I began to cry. I wrapped my arms around

"I don't know. Why am I crying? Ugh."

Gerald laughed loudly. "Because your human Helga. It's OK to be human every now and then.

I scowled. "I am human."

"I know. But I also know your Helga G. Pataki and you don't like to show weakness. It's not in your make up. It's not who you are. So for you, crying, asking for help, or even loving someone is a very hard and seemingly wrong thing to do. So changing yourself like you did, a full turn around was probably the single most hardest thing you have ever done in your life. Even harder than keeping your crush on my man, Arnold since preschool." I blushed. How did he know that? And since when has he gotten so deep? And smart? It's weird. "Helga, you need to understand something. On one hand, we respect you. Phoebe, Arnold and I. We envy you, for being able to do something that took so much strength. And honestly, we are not one bit surprised you were able to pull it off. On the other hand we, well I actually. I don't know about those two, but I think you're as dense as Arnold. We know you. You expect now a days, the same treatment you give everyone else. Respect yet brutal honesty. Look at me. I hated you. And made sure you knew it. Do you really think i'd put up with you if I didn't like you? And there's Phoebe. She's your best friend. The sweetest thing on this planet." I smiled. Phoebe was the best. "Do you really think she'd want to hang around you if she truly hated you?" My head fell, hiding the guilt I was beginning to feel. I'd really been selfish these past few days. And oblivious. I'd been stuck in my own nightmares that I forgot to look at reality. He was right. Gerald was a straightforward guy, and Phoebe repelled bad influences like bug spray and mosquitoes. He gripped my chin lightly and made me look at him. I was slightly disgusted with myself when I could almost not make him out through the tears. "We love you Helga. All three of us. It wasn't the same after you left, and we aren't going to let you go again. No matter what. Do you understand?" I nodded. He then pulled me up into his lap and laid his chin on my head. After a few minutes of silence, and me allowing myself this little reprieve from independence, I fell asleep. What felt like only a minute later I barely registered a quiet exchange, and a slight shifting of my body. A familiar warmth wrapped around me, and I settled in deeper. My mind didn't catch a few muttered words other than the fact that something was said before I fell into a deep sleep.

**So what do ya think? Any tweeks need to be made? And grammer/spelling I missed ? R&R thanks peeps:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so so so sorry for the wait, I feel so bad. So I gave you a bit of a reward for waiting so long, at least _I_ think its a reward ;) R&R as always. And remember I love love love reviews.**

The Move chapter 6

I woke up the next morning alone, yet extremely content. I had a wonderful dreamless sleep, and felt totally awake. Glancing at the alarm clock, I noticed I had about an hour before I had to leave for school. While going through my morning routine I thought deeply on what has happened to me so far. No one hated me, well beside Lila, but I couldn't help that. I felt at peace with myself. Aware that life was where it was meant to be. At least for the moment.

I dressed in a pink v-neck indian print top, a cute jean skirt and converse. I skipped downstairs, a smile on my face. I didn't want to freak Miriam out, but I just couldn't help the giddy feeling inside my chest. After a bagel and a few not so hidden smiles from Miriam I heard a honk outside. I frowned, not expecting anyone this morning considering it was a school day. I grabbed my book bag, figuring i'd leave after figuring out who was at the door but stopped once I swung it open. Arnold smiled at me, blushing a little. I held in laughter.

"Crimeny football head. Shouldn't it be the girl blushing?"

He grinned. "There's the Helga Pataki I know and love." HOLD THE PHONE. Arnold blushed a scarlet red and glanced at the ground. "Anyways. We should get going. We'll be late for class." I followed him without a word, still confused as to why he thought it would be so easy to forget a comment like that. A comment i've been waiting to hear since I was just a few years old. I climbed into his Grandpa's old Packard, totally lost in my own little world. I ended up jumping a mile high why a warm hand slipped into my and gave a gentle squeeze. "You look good today Helga."

I blushed, and couldn't quite keep myself from teasing him. "Oh, so I didn't look good yesterday? Or the day before?"

Arnold's face fell, and became serious. I swallowed a little, nervously. "Not with that sad and defeated look you always sported. When I first saw you that day, I could see that sad look in your eyes. You tried to hide it, in your usual fashion, but that's not something you can hide from people."

The rest of the ride was silent, a little tense, but not awkwardly so. Just contemplative. Had I really been that bad at hiding myself? Had I failed so badly that even Arnold had seen it, when he most likely had not even been looking?

…...

I guess Lila was a bit of a grudge holder. As I stood by my locker chatting with Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold before class started, Lila came storming down the hallway towards us fury and determination set in her delicate features. She was what looked to be an old pair of skinny jeans, a simple black ribbed tank top, and had her red hair in a sloppy bun. I actually thought she looked more human like this, down to earth and aproachable. But she seemed to think differently.

"You just love it don't you?" I raised an eyebrow in question. "My pain obviously, or did you become to stupid over the years to pay attention to whats going on around you? I guess you have your drunk mother to thank for that-" I tuned her out after that, fury blurring any sound I heard. I vaguely heard her say something about old clothes and looking poor. "HELGA PATAKI. YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

"Oh dear." this came from Phoebe and almost made me smile.

I narrowed my eyes, and slowly stepped towards her. With that final comment she brought out the old Pataki. Lila's mouth snapped shut audibly and she backed up. "You stupid little bitch. You had no right to bring my mother into this. If you'd get your head out of your ass, you'd realize that your problems are pretty fucking mundane compared to the rest of the school. You'd realize that some of us have more pressing problems than you will." My voice dropped to a menacing whisper, one only she and a select few around me heard. "If you ever bring my mother into this or anything else for that matter, I will fuck you up so badly that Arnold and your clothes will be the farthest thing from your mind. Your going to wonder how your going to eat with not hands, and no tongue. Do you understand me?" She gave a quick nod and ran off, but not before I could see the glint of defiance in her eyes. Crap. What had I just unleashed? I shook away the foreboding feeling, turned around, grabbed my books and walked to class.

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur, my thoughts lost in my own world. I could only think about the fury i'd unknowingly unleashed. Who knew Lila wasn't such a nice quiet girl? Well I guess I would have figured it out, had I never left. But then again had I never left I would most likely still be the bitter bully I used to be. Arnold tried to get me to tell him what was going on, but I truly had nothing to tell him. I haven't been here all that long and all Arnold really knows about is Lila's outburst, and that wasn't even all that clear to anyone. Was she mad at me about Arnold? Who made a choice all on his own? How was that my fault? By the end of the day I was thoroughly depressed. Arnold seemed to have noticed, despite my best effort.

"Hey Helga." Arnold smiled, momentarily disarming me, his green eyes flashing mischief.

My eyes narrowed. "Hi, Arnold."

He grabbed my arm gently and began pulling me along to the packard. "So I thought we could go out for some ice cream. And maybe we could figure out whats wrong with Lila, although I may have a feeling about what." Not twenty minutes later we sat in a small booth eating small bowls of chocolate ice cream. I laughed, remembering what Phoebe and I used to refer to Arnold as.

"So what do you think is wrong with Lila?"

"Actually I had hoped we could talk at the boarding house. More private there. I really was just craving ice cream. Is that ok?"

I laughed. "Of course it is. I'm not gonna complain when I get free ice cream." Arnold laughed loudly.

"Of course not." We left a few minutes later, for the boarding house, where Arnold led me up to his room. It took all my will to hold back a blush. He pulled me down next to him on his bed. "I think it's a bit obvious what Lila's problem is. She needs to be in control, and in just a few day or so she lost it. You know, I never really realized it, but she was a very controlling girl. We weren't allowed to talk about some things, we had weekly study dates and biweekly dates. She called me once every day an hour after school. She even warned me that if I got a job I would have to set my hours so she could call me everyday. I never really noticed until you came back how bad she was. I remembered how much fun we had as kids, how although mean, how fun you could be and how laid back. You used to help people, and try to hide it. Lila always just kept to herself and went along with things. And by the way don't think I don't know what you did Christmas when we were nine."

I blushed. I didn't know anyone, even Phoebe knew about that. That was something I never told anyone. "How did you find out?"

"I looked out the window. You had the most happy, and serene smile on your face, kind of like you had gotten the one thing for christmas that you had always wanted. It took me a while, but once I realized May probably couldn't have just found us on her own, and you were the only other person outside I made the connection. I didn't tell anyone, figuring you didn't want anyone to know, so I never brought it up." I guess that explained the funny peaceful look he occasionally shot me when he thought I wasn't looking.

I blushed. He was never supposed to find out. I looked away to hide the redness of my cheeks, he gripped my chin and turned me to him.

"It was very sweet Helga." He glanced at my lips briefly before muttering something under his breath. His lips crashed to mine, startling me into a near heart attack. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair. I've waited for this kind of kiss from him, ever since I first found out about them. I laid back, puling Arnold with me. He propped himself up so he wouldn't crush me and kept kissing. Who knew he had this much boldness inside him. My hands traveled down his chest, of their own accord feeling just how muscled he really was. I swear he had the beginnings of a six pack going on. He pulled back for air, and I gasped out a question.

"What's with the muscle Football Head?"

He grinned, and leaned in kissing along my jawline and up to my earlobe, where he gently bit down. "I work out twice a week, and I still play baseball." I laughed. Should have known about the baseball."

"Why am I surprised?" Arnold laughed and shook his head, falling down besides me. I rested my head on his shoulder, as he trailed his fingers through my hair.

"I love your hair Helga. Will you do me a favor?" I nodded against him. "Grow it out for me?"

"Why?"

"I like it long. The way you used to have it when we were little. I know you it down a couple times but I remember each time. I always through you looked so much prettier and nicer like that. Like the little girl I knew you were hiding somewhere. I liked it on valentines day. I never knew until I figured out that was you, how much I truly needed you. You were there when I need someone to listen, you helped me when no one else would or knew how, you were there when I needed you, a crutch I didn't know I needed." He kissed the top of my head. "I'm glad you came back Helga." his voice had slowly become sleepy, as if performing such a bold act had worn him out. My own eyes closed as I fell asleep with him, barely registering his sleep muttered last sentence. "Don't ever leave me again."

…...

"Now isn't that the sweetest thing i've ever seen." I frowned in my sleep. Who was disturbing my nap? And boy was I comfortable and warm. I pulled closer to the pillow I was laying against and sighed. "Well, Pheebs, at least we know Lila wont be much of a problem."

I heard deep laughed along with a girly giggle. I growled when a third laugh joined the two, this one coming from above my head. "Helga. Helga we've got visitors. And my arm is falling asleep."

It finally registered just who my pillow was, and I shot up. I looked around the room wide eyed, and at Arnold who still laid back, hands folded behind his head like he didn't have a care in the world.

I glanced at Gerald and Phoebe who were standing in the doorway. I cleared my throat. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we actually wanted to talk to you guys about Lila. But I think we may have interrupted something. We could always come back in a couple of hours."

Arnold laughed. "No need Gerald. We will meet you in the living room, just give us a second OK?"

Gerald just grinned and walked away with a broadly grinning Phoebe. I groaned. "We are never going to live this down, are we Arnold?"

Arnold grinned and pulled me up with him. "Absolutely not." Then he quickly kissed me on the lips before pulling me out the door.

**OK what do you think? I'm not done with the story yet so don't worry. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I know this is taking forever for me to update and I apologize for that. Im getting 40 hours a week so im a bit busy and tired lol. Anyways, forgive the short ength**

The Move chapter 7

Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and I sat in the living room. Arnold, suddenly a little possessive, had me sitting leaning against his chest, where Gerald and Phoebe were content to just be near each other. After a few minutes I spoke up. "So what is it about Lila that you wanted to talk about?"

Gerald grinned. "Well, we think Lila is going to start something. We aren't sure what though. Rhonda came up to us after school. Said she had really wanted to warn you two in person but she couldn't find you. Turns out, we probably would have never found you. Or want to, considering what we could have actually walked in on." I blushed a deep shade of red.

"That is none of your guys' business." In the end we decided to do nothing about it until Lila actually did something. I actually wanted to be friends with Lila, having realized how stupid I was being when I was young, so to find out how image reliant she was, hurt. When Lila was young, she was the kind of girl you would imagine Arnold to actually be with, which is probably why I hated her so much as a kid. She was the female version of Arnold and I had been constantly worried that she would take him away from me. Not that he was mine in the first place. After we covered all that mess, we decided to go out to eat and to relax a little. I guess you could call it our first double date, though I don't think it counts because it wasn't planned, and we ended up just getting hamburgers and a pop.

It wasn't long before Gerald and Phoebe wandered off to be by themselves. Arnold cleared his throat not a minute later startling me. I raised an eyebrow at his slightly red face. "What's up Football Head?"

"Um, I was thinking..that maybe we could go...out on a date. A real one. At a nice restaurant, or the park, or the museum...or where ever it is that you wanted to go. If you don't want to that OK with me we could just hang out like usual it's not that big of a deal. Forget I ask-"

"Arnold stop talking." I held in my laughter as him cheeks deepened in color. " I would love to go on a date with you. Maybe the new Italian restaurant near miss Vetellos? Then we could take a walk in the park after?"

Arnold gave a deep sigh of relief and smiled. "That sounds like a plan. How about saturday, I pick you up at six so we can make it to the park before sundown?"

I nearly swooned on the spot at the idea of being in the park with Arnold to watch the sun set. It was one f the most romantic things I would ever so, besides valentines dinner in the fourth grade. I nodded my consent and smiled a little, unsure of where to go from there. Things weren't awkward between Arnold and I per say, but they felt different than the had ever been considering we both knew we had some form of romantic feelings for each other.

Arnold took me home soon after.

He gave me a quick hug before pulling away. I heard Miriam in the kitchen so I announced my pressence. "Mom i'm home."

"I'm in the Kitchen Helga. Can you come help me for a second?" She was cleaning up, wiping flour of the counter. NI put the bag f four away and began to clean up.

"Whats got you all smiley today?" I glanced over at her, my cheeks deepening into a blush. Miriam wiped her hands off and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I got a date on saturday. With Arnold."

I gave her a second to let that sink in before she squealed loudly. "NO way! Honey thats wonderful! You've been in love with him for years. Oh, we need to go shopping. You need a new outfit, and shoes." Before I could say anything else on the subject she raced out of the kitchen. She appeared only a few minutes later hopping on one foot, trying to slip her shoe on the other while her bag bounced off her hip and her free hand searched through her purse for her keys. I stifled my laughter.. I yanked the purse from her and grabbed out the keys. "Thanks honey."

"Miriam, i'm sure I can find something from my closet, or something Olga used to wear." I didn't really like that idea but it was a pretty decent one, I jhad to admit considering Olga had amazing fashion sense.

Miriam gave me the death glare. "First off, we let you shadow Olga for too long, so no way in hell am I letting you wear something of hers even if I love her dearly. And second, my daughter is going on the most important date of her life she is going to look her best, understand?"

I laughed. "Yes, Ma'am." Me ended up at the mall in one of the attached big box stores. Miriam ended up buying me a pair of dark blue super skinny jeans and a gray sweater with a pale blue flower print design. She also got me a pair of pale blue pearl earrings and a matching necklace. Finally we ended up getting off white flats with pink lace accents. After we finished we sat in the food court sharing nachos from Tacobell and a large diet pop.

"So, Helga. Are you excited? I am. Oh dear, I bet your nervous, oh honey don't be nervous, this is going to be so amazing!" Did I tell you Miriam happens to ramble when she gets excited? Yeah.

I laughed loudly. "Of course I'm nervous Miriam. And yes i'm excited too. Who wouldn't be?" I snagged a chip to keep from talking more, but as soon as I swallowed the words just started flowing. "Miriam I have loved him since I was in preschool. He is one of the few who believed in me. I, uh, started having those nightmares and told him about it." Miriam stayed quiet, knowing I had to get this off my chest. " He helped me see what my brain was refusing to let me see. That people didn't hate me. Well not everyone anyways. And to be able to go on a date with him, even if that's all I get, I will cherish this little bit of him for the rest of my life. He respected me." I heaved a deep sigh and blushed. "Sorry."

"Oh, baby, it's ok. I understand." I smiled relieved.

…...

I sat on the edge of my bed unable to decide what to do. I finally just decided to try and get some sleep, surprised at being so tired, and fell asleep almost instantly.

I felt shaking what felt like less than five minutes later. "Mmm let me sleep, criminy."

I heard laughter. "Helga, wake up."

"Ughhh." I cracked my eyes open and stiffled a scream. "Arnold! What are you doing here so early?" Arnold sat at the edge of my bed wearing skinny khakis and a dark blue t-shirt.

"Helga, it's nine in the morning. Your Mom thought you needed the sleep."

I shot up. "Nine! what about school?"

Arnold smiled. "She knew you needed a break. So, hows about we go get some breakfast? You hungry, Pataki?"

My stomach rumbled, answering for me. I blushed a little. "Yeah, maybe a little..."

Arnold laughed and got up. "Alright then. Go get showered, you stink." I threw a pillow at him. Laughing, he shot out of the room. I showered and dressed in skinny jeans and a pink polo shirt.

Arnold took me to the local breakfast joint where we both ordered pancakes and orange juice. "So do we have any plans today? Or did ya just plan on feeding me and ditching me?"

He grinned at me and tapped his chin. "Hmm. As tempting as ditching you sounds, I couldn't possibly. So I have a plan for today, and your going to have to trust me. OK?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really now? And how am I supposed to trust you?"

Arnold leaned on his elbows and got closer. "How about finishing your breakfast and letting me decide what we do today?"

Teasing him, I gave him a contemplative look. "Hmm. I don't know. It doesn't sound very _safe_ to me."

"It doesn't have to be." He was giving me this intense look. I blushed crimson and cleare my throat.

"OK. I'll roll with it."

He immediately grinned at me, and the intense look disappeared. "Awesome. C'mon lets go. Let's get this show on the road." He placed cash on the table and dragged me out to the street ff to whatever it was he had planned.

**OK you guys, I know it was short but im starting to think I should wrap this up. I may have just 2 or 3 more chapters left, depending on the filler content and what not. So tell me what you think, have any ideas? R&R as always, I love reviews, they always help.**


End file.
